Aspen Seaton
Aspen is a member of Team Liberty from Olivine City. Background His mother owns a flower shop, and his father is a sailor who works in the ports. He has two older siblings, a 17-year old sister named Dahlia, and an 19-year old sister named Olivia. As he grew up, two things became apparent to him; that he loved Pokemon and despised Team Rocket. This put him at odds with his sister who admired Team Rocket, with their powerful grip over the regions. They frequently butted heads over the matter, the turning point being when his sister left to join Team Rocket. After that, Aspen became moody and refused to talk to anyone for a while, worrying his family a lot. After a while though, he decided that enough was enough, and joined Team Liberty in order to make his stance clear. Though he still stays at his mother's flower shop, he wants the chance to prove himself, especially to his sister Olivia. Appearance Aspen has black messy hair that tends to stand up at the front most of the time. He has hazel brown eyes that represents his desire to help out, and stands at approximately 5'8. He wears a white baseball cap most of the time, has a silvery-gray jacket that he typically wears over an alternating red and blue striped t-shirt, has dark navy blue jeans, and wears a striped red and white pair of sports running shoes. Despite this, he is not that athletic at all. After rescuing Dahlia, Aspen's outfit has gone a major overhaul. He has discarded his white hat as his signature accessory in favor of a teal scarf with white patterns, a gift from Dahlia. Without his hat to muss it up, Aspen's black hair is not nearly as messy as it once was. Aspen has also gotten rid of his jacket and t-shirt, replacing it with a cool grey longsleeved button up shirt, with a collar and cuffed sleeves, both of which he folds back. Aspen's new pair of jeans are a much darker shade of blue, and they fit his legs much better than his previous baggy pair. Among the most major additions to his outfit, Aspen now wears a pair of glasses with rectangular lenses and rimmed with black plastic. The glasses appear to magnify Aspen's hazel eyes somewhat, and add an intelligent edge to them as well. Despite these changes, Aspen has kept his white and red running shoes. Overall, Aspen's new outfit is much sleeker and sharper than his previous casual attire, and highlight his somewhat lanky frame much more than his old baggy clothes. He carries a burgundy backpack with black straps. Personality When you first see Aspen, he will be wary around strangers and new situations, hanging back to observe, unless he's forced to react. When he gets comfortable, however, he becomes a calm, polite person who is sensitive to the issues of others. At times, he may try the occasional sarcastic joke, to either lighten the mood or point out a certain situation. He especially loves Pokemon. When excited, Aspen will become reduced to giggling like a 5-year old and hopping up and down. In battle, Aspen becomes serious and completely focused on the battle, with almost nothing being able to divert his attention. He also has the tendency to freak out and overreact in highly stressful situations, which is why he tries to keep his emotions as level as possible. Pokémon Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members